1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light-emitting diodes, and more particularly to an HV-LED module having 3D light-emitting structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
High-voltage light-emitting diode (HV-LED) modules are known to be economical solutions for LED illumination and have two major advantages. First, HV-LED can effectively reduce cost and weight of an LED lamp. Second, HV-LED has significantly reduced requirements for heat dissipation, thereby unlatching LED applications from limitations related to heat dissipation.
HV-LED modules feature for high-voltage and small-current operation and superior and are deemed superior to traditional LED modules that work in a low-voltage and high-current condition. With system-on-package (SOP) using HV-LED, LED lamps are less heated and thus require less from heat dissipation design, while having a light-emitting angle greater than 270 degrees. In addition to low cost and light weight, HV-LED modules also benefit from its ability to perform well with merely only a high-voltage linear constant current source (CCS). Since HV linear CCS requires no transformer and electrolytic capacitor, HV-LED modules are free from the problems relates to driving power and electrolytic capacitor that limit the service life of traditional LED modules.
However, the existing HV-LED technology needs to be improved in terms of light-emitting power and packaging cost. The present invention is therefore created.